User blog:Mr Bio Shock/Jack Ryan- a secret past
Jack Ryan may look like anyone else, but in reality, he is not what he seems. He was conditioned to grow to the age of 28 in little more than a year and to follow any command that began with "Would you kindly?" He was also implanted with false memories that made him forget about his origins and think that he was born like everyone else. In reality, he was "Born" in a lab in the city of Rapture, to be used as a virtual slave without even knowing it. At last, this is his story. After Lot 111 was administred to him, Jack grew to be amature man in under a year. But the time was not right for him to be sent ot the surface. Unfortunately for everyone, he would have to be kept in Fontaien Futuristics until a sub could be secured to bring him to the surface without getting blown up. So, they set him up in a make-shift quarter, which was actually just a storage room with a cot in it. Maybe it was because of all the chemicals administred to him, but Jack had a few impressive physical qualities to him. For one, he had turned out quite handsome, a little more than Fontaine hoped. He also had an abnormal amount of stamina, being able to run a mile in under 8 minutes without panting and rasping for air at the end, doing 200 pushups in under 10 minutes, and could outrun, outthrow, and outpunch any of Fontaine's men. He also seemed self aware of what was going on, he rarely complied with orders given to him, unless forced or threatend. When ever Suchong, Fontaine, or nearly anyone else talked to him, he never made eye contact, always looked down or away from them, and just usually shouted or cursed. Once, when Suchong attempted to administer a vaccine to him with a rather large needle, Jack punched him squarely in the nose, causing to run out of the lab, bleeding from the bridge of nose, clutching his broken glasses, and cursing in Korean. Every week, he would have to submit to a test that would check his health and other important factors. In was a nightmare for the scientist that did it with him, and there usually up to 5 guards in the room with him, in case he tried something tricky. But, for some reason, he was different with Brigid Tenenbaum. With her, he was always calm, courteous, and respectful. He never raised his voice or cursed in front of her. He obeyed every command given to him, without arguing or questioning it, while everyone else got curses and rude gestures. For whatever reason it was, he was simply non-hostile to Tenenbaum. It was time again to administer another weekly test and Tenenabum volunteered to do it. She sat down across from him in the examnination room in lab 14. "Err, hello Jack." she said. Jack nodded. "Hello, Doctor." he said back. Tenenbaum turned to the guard holding an M14 rifle standing by the door. "Oh no. You don't have to be here. I can handle this myself. Go. Get a drink, have a smoke, yes?" she said. The guard silently turned and left. For a few minutes, they sat in silence, Tenenbaum was going throw some files and records, while Jack was drumming his fingers on the metal table, and occasionaly rubbing his wrists, which were sore from the heavy handcuffs placed on him. Tenenbaum noticed this and said "Oh, you won't be needing those." She took her set of keys, which also included the handcuff keys and unlocked them for Jack. At that moment, she realized what she had done, and expected Jack to smack her, grab her keys, and bolt out the door. But instead, he thanked her and did nothing. She sat there for a little bit, expecting him to attack. Jack looked at her, confused and said "What? Are you expecting me to kill you or something? No way. I'm all yours, doc." "Well, uh, okay then." she said nervously. She took out some papers and began to ask him some questions. "Have you been eating well?" "Yes, doctor." he answered. "Have you been getting enough of the rest?" "Yes, doctor." And so it went on. She asked him a total of 30 simple questions and he answered "Yes" to everything. When she was making notes of the results, she looked up for just a second. Jack looked up, too, as if he knew what she was doing. For a moment, their eyes met. Jack's eyes were jet black, matching the color of his hair. His eyes were usually full of hate and malice when talking to most people, but when Tenenbaum looked into his eyes, they were calm and caring, compassionate almost. They looked at each other for a few seconds, then awkwardly averted their gazes again. Tenenbaum finished her paperwork and Jack simply looked at his shoes. She then called for a guard to take him back to his cell. 3 days later, while Jack was still asleep, Fonatine had secured a sub. He burst into Jack's cell and said "Mornin', kid." Jack, who was facing the wall, said "What the hell so you want?" Fontaine grinned. "Get up and get dressed, kid. Ya got a busy day." Jack ignored him. "Would you kindly?" Fontaine added. Jack jumped out of bed and put on his only clothes, a plain black t-shirt and faded blue jeans. Fontaine, Suchong, Tenenbaum, and 3 guards escorted him to a waiting Bathysphere. "Keep moving, freak." one of the guards said. Jack turned and flipped him off. The guard hit him in the back with the butt of his AK-47 rifle. Jack stumbled to the ground, looked up at the guard "Son of a..." he began, before he once again caught Tenenbaum's eye. Jack stopped talking and instantly, his eyes cleared of all the hate and instead were filled with the softness compassion that Tenenbaum had seen. He got up and walked to the sub without any incident. As he was about to enter the sub, Suchong stopped him. "First, Suchong must administer serum." he said. Jack frowned. "You try that, Suchong, I'll break your spine in half." he said. "Suchong thinks not." he replied. Before Jack could make a comeback, Suchong jabbed the needle into his neck. Jack opened his mouth in suprise, and then went limp. Tenenbaum looked at him. He looked rather peacful, as if he was simply sleeping. "Is he... dead?" Fontiane said. "No. He simply unconcious. Suchong thinks he will be like for... 7 days. When he wake up, he renember nothing about Rapture, but still retain all conditioning." At that moment, Tenenbaum felt something rather odd. All this work with Jack and the Little Sisters had awoken something in her. She felt as if she needed to act as a mother for her Little Ones, but for Jack, she felt something else, could it possibly be...'' love''? ''No. ''She told herself. ''He is a a test subject. It would be wrong. ''But, was that true? Was he simply another test subject? Or somethign else? Something more... personal. She always told herself that he was simply a test subject, but something in her mind told her otherwise... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts